OCA Episode 1: A New Home
by President Stickanime
Summary: In the year 2030, Earth's third world war is coming to an end in Paris, France, and millions flee from the destruction. Elijah Polyweather, a decommissioned veteran, is responsible for the lives of the two young hedgehogs Axio and Xiro as he takes them two the United States aboard the S.S. Modze-Yndelgo. [Contains OCs]
1. Creepy

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, and welcome to the very first episode of OCA, a story I and my friends have crafted together over several years. In this alternate universe, Sonic's world is called _Mobias_ and it belongs to a different solar system than Earth's. The Mobians there generally all speak _Xordhad,_ or Xordan, as their first language. This AU can also be described as an amalgamation of sorts of every Sonic canon, so expect to see many new and old aspects come up in the future.

 **Disclaimer:** All elements canon to Sonic the Hedgehog belong to SEGA. E.V.E. belongs to Ken Penders. The Xorda belong Karl Bollers. Siri belongs to Apple.

* * *

A small ship floats over the windy Atlantic Ocean in the eve of the morning. A brown Mobian hedgehog sporting a bushy, yet groomed English moustache sat inside the cockpit, steering the wheel tirelessly whilst taking an occasional sip from his coffee, while the moonlight shone through the wide acrylic windows and reflected off of his smooth black coat and his white khaki pants. After he finished his turn, he leaned back and crossed his legs, being careful not to doze off. Figuring that his cell phone would keep him up, Elijah pulled it out of his pocket and held the home button until it made it's typical beeps.

"Siri, ksat res tsymit jyo dujema?"* he asked in his native tongue.

"Siri yndesov. Pwelxo d ks Intyrneyd."* his phone replied, albeit still grammatically incorrect.

"No connection?" he wondered, "Xa, that's right, there ain't no telephone poles in the ocean, silly old me..." Elijah chuckled, but then stopped when he realized that it was for that very reason why he made sure the boat had built-in wi-fi. So why wasn't it working? The man rose from his chair to go check the router for any issues, but he stopped when his ears picked up a faint rumbling from downstairs. Confused, he took a moment to look around as the vibrations increased in frequency.

"Uh… you know what? Maybe I should just sit myself right back d-"

 _ **VROOOOOM!**_

Suddenly, the room was filled with a red light as the ship blasted forward at incredible speeds, and the next thing the hedgehog knew, he was practically glued to the back wall while the vessel flew ahead.

"GOOD… LORD…!" he strained through his clenched teeth.

After a few seconds and fifty miles, it graciously slowed down, however not slow enough to stop the unlucky helmsman from flying into the window. Consequently, he was bounced across the room and right back into the seat of his chair, knocking it over.

"OOGH!" Elijah grunted.

Despite all of this, the hedgehog groggily stood up, hardened against anything coming next, as he's experienced far worse in his earlier years than some trifle inertia- however, unbeknownst to Elijah, the still moving boat was about to hit something up ahead.

 **THUD!**

The shock causes him to lose his footing and find new balance on his back, falling posterior-first. After squeaking like a wee hoglet, he stands back up to pop his back, and while rubbing his rear end from the pain, he notices that the room's power went off.

"Cyu the heck..."* he muttered as he limped over to his dashboard. "Why ain't it on?"

The captain tapped at it futilely until something in the window caught his eye. He dashed downstairs and outside to the deck, wanting to confirm what he was seeing wasn't some illusion created by his visor or from injuries to his head.

He gazed in awe at the colossal structure in front of him- a metal ovoid fortress bearing a carved mustachioed face and an ominously frozen grin, and what appears to be goggles on top. Something about it felt so eerily, eternally, egregiously familiar. The longer the hedgehog looked at the mossy metallic temple embedded into the island, the more the dark and smoky clouds orbited the mountain's peak, the more the Mobian palms and their leaves sat lifelessly amongst the wind, the more the biting chill suffused within him.

"Creepy."

That was all Elijah had to say.

* * *

Within a dimly lit room, motors whir and machines hummed monotonously. The faint light emanating from the hallway reveals the wall's orange paint and red decals. A hovering red visor glowed as it floated forward, buzzing as it goes. The creature enters another light, revealing itself to be a Buzzengineer- a special variant of a Buzz Bomber with a cyclops visor, four arms, and a laser cannon at the end of its abdomen. As it hovered in place, it saluted to a large figure hidden by a shadow, and another copy of the flying machine flew by and saluted as well.

"Boot up the systems!" a gravelly, old man's voice commanded. Immediately, a robot flies away to another section of the room obscured by darkness.

"Activate the defenses!" he continued, sending the other wasp away. He then turned around to face his dormant monitor.

"Rise and shine, Eve."

The monitor turned on and displayed an animated icon of a cracking egg as it loaded. It wasn't long before the process was over, and a slightly feminine automated voice chimed up.

"Good morning, Doctor. What are your requests?"

"Locate the nearest chaos emerald."

"Scanning..." she announced, while a green radar on a grid rotated an arm clockwise across the screen every second. Before the sixth revolution, the grid changed to display a topographical view of the island.

"Success!" she reported, once again reading from the bottom header of the screen.

A square alert bubble with a red cut gemstone inside popped up over an area near the eastern shores, with another message that read "Chaos Emerald- 150m" right next to man leering over the monitor, who was now discovered from the shade by the orange light which shone off of his azure Pince-Nez glasses and silver goggles and illuminated his untrimmed, graying brown facial fibers and his long pink nose. He grinned coyly and let out a low chuckle.

"Simply too easy..." he laughed, but then stopped. "A little too easy for comfort in fact, but no matter!" said the man as he reclined on his orange and yellow sofa and cackled more.

"Just imagine the looks on their faces, once they'll discover I'm back, and neither Sonic nor his vermin posse will be here in time to stop me! Ohohoho!"

While Dr. Eggman' infamous laugh rang throughout the facility, his contraptions got straight to work building an army of mechanical soldiers.

 _ZZZT!_ **CLANG!**

The lights flickered on as a buzzengineer dropped to the floor with its circuits fried. The doctor looked over in response.

"Good, the lights are still working!"

* * *

"Siri, how long until we arrive?"

"Siri unavailable. Connect to the Internet."

 _Cyu_ can be translated to "what" in English.


	2. Let's Get to Work

**Disclaimer:** All elements canon to Sonic the Hedgehog belong to SEGA.

Elijah paces around the engine room of the ship, stroking his chin while he held his wrench in his other hand behind his back. He looked back at the engine, pondering why it suddenly stopped working.

"Ragh!" he snarled and slammed his wrench to the wall, resulting in a startling noise once the steel made contact with the barricade.

 **BANG!**

Elijah's heart sank instantly. Upon hearing distant sounds gradually increasing in volume, he whipped around, holding his wrench steady.

 _tap, tap, tap…_

Every footstep he heard coming from the hallway made his ear twitch. Elijah hid on the right side of the threshold as the steps grew louder, gradually being drowned out by his own beating heart, as he himself waited to strike down the approacher- a young black hedgehog with a bad case of bedhead.

"Mr. Polyweather?" asked the young man, sleepily, peering through the door to see Elijah standing in the dark as still as a statue, poised to attack.

"X-Xiro?" the elder hedgehog stammered, before lowering his impromptu weapon. "Ah, sorry son, shmornin'.* I didn't wake you with all that racket, did I?"

"Oh, no worries, sir, just my, uh-" Xiro interrupted himself with a yawn, but then went on to finish his sentence, "-pineal gland at work, though the turbulence, I did notice that bit." Elijah hoped Xiro didn't notice that _other_ thing...

Elijah scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that too. It seems lately that the boat's got herself a mind of her own!" he then put his hands on his waist and glared at the engine behind him. "And until she can get her act together, I'm afraid we ain't going nowhere anytime soon."

"That's a shame, it is." Xiro acknowledged nonchalantly. "You know, I can go call one-one-two, see if that helps."

"I doubt that it will; we're a little too far from France." muttered Elijah.

"Nine-one-one works too, then." Xiro responded. The young man then went ahead on his way to the kitchen down the hall to make some hotcakes.

After all, he was too hungry to panic.

Near the base door, which was located within the vicinity of the central southeastern corner of the island and began a sandy path to the beach below, Dr. Eggman stood staring at the small ship below trespassing his waters. From under his grand moustache, a grin stretched at the sight of this blessing, which had almost literally washed up at his doorstep.

"Eve," he spoke to the small tablet in his breast pocket, "Send me a quartet of Egg Pawns."

"Sending four Egg Pawns to Location X." stated the digital assistant. The man awaited his request, listening to the distant metallic clops get louder as the badniks marched their way over to their master. The next minute, the steel door behind the doctor rose, allowing the four Egg Pawns to step out in a line with the designated sword carrier standing at the end. Whilst saluting briefly, they blared in their robotic voices:

"AWAITING ORDERS."

"That was quick," commented the doctor.

"AWAITING ORD-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, now listen!" Eggman snapped before pointing to the boat. "You four will go search that vessel and retrieve the the chaos emerald aboard it. Seize anyone on board for... trespassing." He smirked at how convenient this was for him. "Understand?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," the Egg Pawns replied, saluting again.

"Go!" commanded Dr. Eggman, signaling his robotic soldiers to begin their mission. The quartet of badniks bob up and down in rhythm as they marched down to their destination in sync, their footsteps softened by the sand. Eggman turned around and walk back into the base, shutting the steel rolling door behind him with a creak and a muffled slam.

* * *

 _Shmornin'_ \- _shiln morning_ (shiln means "good" in Xordan.)


End file.
